


Super Secretary: a book

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [35]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supersecretary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: a small piece that was written in a break between conference sessions





	Super Secretary: a book

It had started with a book, one book, that was all it took to change Kara`s life forever. It was a simple observation, just a passing glance that set the dominos falling. She was going to visit Lena for lunch when she noticed Jess reading a book on applied astrophysics. Naturally, Kara was curious and so on her way out she stopped to talk to Jess and asked her why she was reading it. She had not been expecting the words "for fun" to come from Jess` mouth. And so she had nodded and taken her leave. 

 

The next time she came to visit it was on a whim that she bought a new book with her. It had been one of Jeremiah`s favourites, and Jess looked shocked when she handed it to her barely managing a quiet "thank you."

 

Every week she would bring Jess a new book and every week after her lunch with Lena she and Jess would spend time discussing the content of the latest book. For Kara, this was easy, the earth grasp of science was something she had learned by age 6 and long since mastered. For Jess though that was incredible, to have someone actually understand and willing to discuss these concepts with her without assuming she was just an assistant. 

 

Of course, Lena soon caught on to what was happening having used to spend her time discussing such things with Jess back when she was working in R&D quickly making sure that Jess and Kara had enough time to discuss as they so desired. For months this continues Lena beginning to give more and more knowing looks as Kara begins to spend more and more time at L-Corp. Often Kara will arrive later in the evening, and she and Jess will talk until they decide Lena needs to leave for the night and actually get some semblance of rest. 

 

As time passes Jess and Kara grow closer and closer until one day Lena has had enough of watching the pair dance around each other. It is clear that they are both oblivious to the others feelings and Lena decides to do something about it first quietly prodding with a polite "Just ask her out already" to the eventual locking them in one of the labs. When she eventually goes to let them out of the lab several hours later, it is evident to see that her efforts have finally been successful, especially given the slight bruising around Jess` lips.

 

After that slight intervention, things run relatively smoothly for the pair. It is clear to see that they are utterly infatuated with each other, and eventually, Kara grows comfortable enough to tell Jess the truth about her heritage. At first, Jess is shocked, but as she looks into Kara`s eyes, she sees not a hint of malice and instead of being angry she begins to pepper Kara with questions about Kryptonian physics. 

Years later they will marry in a simple ceremony in the AI chamber of the DEO officiated by Kara`s mother, but for now, they stand happily side by side looking eagerly to what the future might bring


End file.
